


Lies, Sex and Passion: A Seongsang Fanfiction.

by jialintheviolin



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M, San - Freeform, Yeosang - Freeform, seonghwa, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialintheviolin/pseuds/jialintheviolin
Summary: "I'll give you 365 days to fall in love...with me."A SeongSang Fanfiction.Top! SeonghwaBottom! YeosangThis is a male x male fanfiction. If you don't like that stuff, feel free to go back. Trigger warnings will be provided. If you feel uncomfortable, please skip the part or stop reading, your mental health is more important, but you have been warned.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	1. Prelude

Yeosang:

"I'll give you 365 days to fall in love...with me."

Yeosang woke up with a start. Ears ringing with the unfamiliar voice. Head pounding and body sore. Attempting to sit up, he looked around. Bland walls, white. Like a prison cell within a hospital blocking him from all of the outside world. Trying to remember the events of the last time he was conscious, he couldn't. It was then that he realised how hot he was. Sweat was dripping off him. Cold sweat, from his fear. Hot sweat, from the temperature of the room.

He looked down. A breath of relief came out of his chapped lips.

"At least I'm not tied up or anything", he thought.

Yeosang looked around some more. Looking for some source of food, or water, at least something, anything that could cure his raging hunger and thirst. He slowly got up from the hard mattress, slowly regaining control over his numb muscles, and limped across the room to the door. His only way of escape.

"Nope, nothing here", he croaked softly to himself, unable to make any noise louder than a whisper.

Suddenly, noise was heard on the other side. After a feeble attempt at knocking on the door, Yeosang gave up. He wanted escape. He didn't know where he was and why he was here. He couldn't remember anything.

Yeosang passed out again. 

Seonghwa:

Everyone he passed bowed down in deep respect. He had a gaze that could kill, a face carved perfectly by God himself and a body envied by all men. He was dressed in a black cashmere turtleneck and tight leather pants. Hugging him so perfectly, it left little to the imagination. Anyone who had eyes and crossed paths with him fell onto their knees for him. He was the definition of a walking wet dream.

As Seonghwa recalled last night's events, a smirk appeared. Licking his lips, he made his way through the mansion and stopped in front of a concealed door inside one of his many guest rooms.

***

_Seonghwa was at The Seven Seasons bar drinking again. Scouring the dancefloor like an eagle searching for its next prey._

_"Searching for your next boy-toy?" came the sweet honey-like voice of one of his closest friends, San. He was also one of his closest confidents and had just arrived, seating himself next to Seonghwa._

_"Hmm...", unfocused on what San had said, continuing to sweep his eyes around the overcrowded nightclub._

_Until his breath hitched. His vision settled on the boy who had just captured his attention. He was one of the most beautiful specimen Seonghwa had ever laid his eyes upon and he knew that upon seeing him... he had to make his._

***

Focusing back on the present, Seonghwa licked his lips again before whispering in a sexy rasp.

"364 days left... Yeosang." 


	2. The Rose and It's Thorns

Yeosang:

Black silk. Black silk mattress, black silk pillow, black silk robe. Black silk covered walls. The only difference in colour was the lamp next to him. A mellow lamp glowing white. Feeling extremely naked despite his body being completely covered, he sat back against the bed and noticed the bowl of porridge next to him. He studied the bowl carefully, wary of anything that seemed out of place. Not that he could see any.

Taking a sip of the lukewarm porridge that was sitting in his hand, his throat was yelling out in need of water. His head was also pounding but he put all thoughts aside when he heard a knock on the door.

As Yeosang watched the doorknob turn, he slightly tensed in anticipation of the unwelcomed guest. A male dressed in black entered the room. At this point, Yeosang was starting to wonder whether this place was just black, the only exception being the room he was first confined in. It wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts and he shivered slightly.

"Master Seonghwa is requesting your presence." The other male opened his mouth for the first time upon entering the room.

"Master? He must an extremely important person in order for them to address him that way..." Yeosang thought, brain running haywire with the questions that he was just dying to get answers for yet felt that he just might really die if he had asked his escort questions.

"This way please."

As Yeosang was led through a maze of corridors and stairs made of rich mahogany wood, his anxiety started to build up. Just who was this person shrouded in such secrecy that this place was practically under maximum security? Almost every set of stairs he had ascended, there were a set of guards defending the mansion level.

Upon reaching the highest level of the mansion, he realised that he was still clad in the black silk robes that he had woken up in. He shivered again, nerves still creeping up on him slowly.

The escort knocked once and promptly left. Before Yeosang could even call out the nameless person, another voice, strangely familiar answered from behind the closed doors in front of him.

"Come in."


End file.
